


The Price of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Demon Connor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin wonders why Connor can’t keep a boyfriend, and isn’t sure what to think when he finds out his boyfriend converted from being a minion of hell.





	1. Hot Damn

Connor shrunk back against the backroom wall, flinching when Kevin tried to kiss him past his mouth.

“Sorry to do this during service,” Kevin mumbled, backing up until Connor held his hair. “Are you okay, Elder McKinley?”

“You can call me ‘Connor’,” came the sigh, “just don’t leave me when you realize what I am.”

Pulling away, Kevin watched Connor’s red face as Connor focused on the floorboards beneath them. “What might that be? That you’re not a virgin? Because I don’t mind that you’re not a...” Kevin’s eyes widened when Connor’s clawed hand grabbed Kevin’s wrist. “Oh God.”

“Don’t say that,” Connor gritted out, but soon grew calmed again. “Just don’t... I want to get better, but I don’t know if it’s possible.” He let go of Kevin to rip open his nice shirt, exposing his naked chest. “It burns to wear the garments, Kevin. Don’t burn me, too.”

“I just... I need to...” Walking backwards, Kevin tripped over a box of papers, falling onto the overspill. “I don’t know what to think. What are you exactly?”

Connor rubbed his wet eyes as he scooted to sit down on the cold floor, laughing slightly, “A demon. The reason why my Spooky Mormon Hell Dreams are the worst of all.”  
-  
Connor curled up in the blanket Kevin had handed him once they were safely inside Kevin’s house.

Not really speaking, Kevin did his best not to stare at Connor’s claws that never retracted. He noticed the horns peeking out from his soft hair, soon being trapped staring so intently at Connor’s reddened eyes.

At least Connor’s distress had gotten them out of church duty.

“Satan sent me to pose as a human, get information from the church, and eventually find a way to abolish it,” Connor said gently, hoping the calmer he spoke, the better Kevin would take it. “Ever since people like Lucy Harris weren’t able to go through with stopping Joseph Smith from spreading the truth, he gave up on humans helping him.”

“So, Joseph Smith really did make an enemy out of Satan?” Kevin let himself scoot closer, tempted to try and grab one of Connor’s hands. But he held off, unsure how stable Connor was.

Amused Kevin pretended he still believed in the truth, Conor turned to face Kevin more on the couch, “Yes. Satan waits between sending demons, I think. Something about ‘dating dictators takes a lot out of you’, and ‘I’ve had a kid since the seventies, so I can’t bother with this’.”

“Satan’s something else,” Kevin laughed, gasping slightly when Connor moved to rest up against him. “Connor, I hope you don’t think I don’t like you because I was surprised. Religious stuff just scares me, I guess.”

“I understand,” Connor sighed, contented at being accepted despite his clear confession of being a manifestation of evil. “I never expected to find myself through a book so many hate.”

“Because you actually converted, I guess you aren’t after broadcasting the faults of the church anymore,” Kevin joked, trying to keep a lighter tone while Connor looked so peaceful.

Connor smiled up at Kevin the best he could from where he was, “I don’t need to; the church does it to themselves.” Laughing himself, Connor grew embarrassed, “Would you mind me staying here? I’m sort of tired of sleeping in front of the podium every night back since we got back from Uganda.”

“Yeah,” Kevin said easily, “I wouldn’t want your tail to get a crick in it, or anything.” He gasped when he noticed that Connor did in fact have a spiked tail to let out after he made the joke. “Goddamn.”

“If you say those words anymore, you’ll have to deal with me,” Connor said in a huff, his tail moving to wrap slowly around Kevin’s neck.

Finding the tail not choking him to death, Kevin realized Connor was possibly the worst at being a demon.

Either that, or just he was desperate in having a boyfriend. Even one that couldn’t fully believe in what his eyes saw.  
-  
Waking up on the couch, Kevin coughed and looked around at the living room. “When did I fall asleep?”

“You looked tired, so I put you under,” Connor admitted, snuggling his face against Kevin’s chest. He had opened the shirt curiously, finding nothing there but skin.

The rips in his clothes would have to stop, but Kevin pet Connor’s hair regardless, “You’re trying to feel me up so soon?”

“I don’t do that to sleeping men,” Connor snapped, moving away in offense.

“I was just... trying to make you laugh,” Kevin retorted awkwardly, looking at Connor once they were apart and no blanket covered them.

Connor, clad in a tight see-through belly shirt and shorts that barely covered his thighs, knelt on the floor at Kevin’s side.

Watching Kevin carefully, Connor let his tail reach out and prod at Kevin’s arm, “Are you sure you’re alright with me?”

Using the blanket to cover his crotch at the surprisingly display, Kevin blinked multiple times at Connor’s body, “Is that your true form?”

“No,” Connor admitted, reaching into his shorts and bringing up the sides of his thong to snap into place at his thighs. “Now it’s close enough, I think. I just don’t want to look like a scary demon for you yet, not at least until the third date-“

Kevin put his hands under the blanket, clearly no longer listening.

“Kevin! You better not be doing impure things under there!” Connor snapped, reaching under the blanket, not realizing he would grasp something he wouldn’t soon forget.


	2. Holy Intention

It was a long-awaited dream of Kevin’s to be recognized for having a great talent that he could be praised for.

Cumming without warning didn’t count, but it did paint Connor’s shocked face an even paler color.

Kevin couldn’t apologize at that moment, feeling so embarrassed he may as well give up hoping Connor could ever take him seriously.

Kevin certainly didn’t expect Connor to begin laughing, wiping cum off his cheek and looking at it. “Maybe you should do this more. Your body must be so pent-up.”

“Shut up,” Kevin snapped, not realizing how upset it would make Connor. He felt bad when Connor scooted back, “I didn’t mean to-“

Connor licked up his hand, sighing and putting his hand on his hip, “Really, you humans don’t get it, do you? It takes a lot to really bother me.” After moving towards a hallway, he uttered, “Enough to hurt you, that is.”

“What was that?” Kevin wondered, getting up to help Connor to the bedroom. Tugging off the blanket, he grew embarrassed when he found his pants still undone, earning a giggle from nearby. “I’ll never live that down, will I?”

“Not particularly,” Connor admitted, sure he’d remember it for a long time.

Kevin pointed towards the kitchen before taking Connor’s hand, “That’s where I cry and get drunk on weekends.”

“Picture perfect Mormon,” Connor replied, undoing the rest of Kevin’s shirt with his tail like it had a mind of its own.

Perhaps not, Kevin mentally noted, finding Connor blushing and staring at Kevin’s body like it were the one scantily clad like a wet dream.

Growing embarrassed at Kevin’s gawking, Connor rushed ahead and slammed his bedroom door.

“Hey! I haven’t given you a tour yet!” Kevin argued as he followed and opened the door, but soon found Connor holding out sleep pants Kevin thought he had lost. “Connor, how did you know where they were?”

“I had them,” Connor admitted, dropping his suddenly appearing pink suitcase. “Back in Uganda, you... you looked so cute in them, when I found a villager stole them for himself, I grabbed them back for you, but...” Playing with the ties on the front of them, Connor avoided Kevin’s eyes, “I couldn’t give them back. I had no idea you would be where I was when I returned, so I kept them to remember you. Even when I thought I could move on, and you ended up being there, I didn’t want to jinx it!”

“Jinx what?” Kevin asked, moving to seat himself on the bed. He allowed Connor to climb onto him, finding it hard to focus with their bodies so close.

“Our connection,” Connor breathed, kissing Kevin gently, hardly applying pressure at all. “I love you, but us being together would be detrimental for both the earth and hell.”

“I’m surprised you know that word.” Kevin thought harder, then quirked a brow at Connor, “Your song... you lied?”

“Islands exist in hell, and nobody cares who you love, but to make myself human, I have to believe I have something to atone for.” Connor huffed Kevin tightly, pressing forward so Kevin landed on his back on the bed.

“I don’t want you to be hurt, so make sure to stay away from me if something goes wrong. Steve Blade is a bad demon.” Connor moved some of Kevin’s hair back, noticing it was more disheveled the more his heart left the church. It put a frown on his face.

“Implying there are good ones.”

Connor glared for a moment, deciding it would be best to not get after Kevin for saying such a thing. He knew what demons were capable of, remembering how Steve would pick fights with anything that looked at him wrong. “We aren’t all bad, Kevin,” Connor said softly, kissing Kevin’s ear and soon blowing into it. “I’ll prove it to you.”  
-  
 _“You’re leaving your life up to God? Are you stupid?”_

_Connor was sure he heard his old name on Steve Blade’s lips, but he paid it no mind. He just let his naked body float in the stream. “This is what God wants for me. Not a life of doing nothing for anyone but myself.”_

_Steve watched Connor’s ass as the man turned away, clinging dramatically to a rock. “You boiled the water during a baptism; God doesn’t want you.”_

_“The church does. They badly need members, whether God acknowledges where they’re from or not.” Connor shut his eyes, shaking his head, “I can’t give up my dreams all because of something going wrong.”_

_Moving to step into the water beside Connor, Steve ran a red palm along the burn marks the garments had left behind. He stopped to squeeze at Connor’s thigh, smirking slightly, “You’re right; you need to learn exactly what your place is.”_  
-  
Connor gasped when he felt something hard rubbing up his ass, looking back at Kevin’s blissful and blushed features.

Moving to crawl on top of Kevin, Connor stroked his face, “We were meant to be together. Even if I never brought anything good to the Mormons, I still got my greatest wish of a wonderful mortal man.” He gasped in awe at Kevin letting out a snore as he twitched, amused. “Whatever shall I do with you? I never expected you to accept me, and now I have to learn what a good lover does.”

Sure, they hadn’t made love yet, but Connor was determined to be good to Kevin regardless.

Hopping up on his feet, Connor ran off the bed and went to Kevin’s closet. He only stopped to sniff when he couldn’t stand waiting for Kevin to get up.

Connor’s fast sleeping habit was horrible, as it made him wait for Kevin’s return to consciousness. He flinched when he heard Kevin move too much, wondering what he would look like if he was with an armful of clothes after admitting to thievery.

Dropping the next day’s clothes he picked out down, Connor stopped in the hall when he noticed his thong pulled up too much.

“He must find this annoying,” Connor murmured, undoing and dropping his tight shorts in favor of fixing his thong properly.

He grew nervous when they refused to move off of him, groaning with how it felt to have it go back and forth against his sensitive hole. “Kevin, don’t tease me,” he gasped, falling onto his knees.

Kevin moaned in his sleep, feeling like he went somewhere wet with his cock. He wasn’t sure, since he couldn’t see, but he certainly heard Connor astride him, crying out and bouncing back and forth over him.

“Be gentle,” Connor begged, his body feeling entered despite no man being behind him. “Kevin,” he sniffed, slumping forward a bit as he moved his body back and forth, clinging to his thong as something to hold without tearing out chunks of floor in his lust.

“Connor,” Kevin got out, growing sweaty and more eager each movement. “Connor, you’re going too fast.”

“I have to go fast, or I’ll go crazy,” Connor moaned, imagining cupping Kevin’s face and kissing him roughly. “Kevin, Kevin don’t be so rough when you move-!” He cried out when he came; Kevin had found his prostate with a well-timed thrust up.

Kevin came when he thought he saw Connor’s orgasmic expression, waking up and finding his sheets soiled under his comforter. “Damn, I haven’t done that since I met...” His eyes widened, and he rushed out to see Connor hiccuping and panting on the floor, his ass stuck in the air in a wet thong.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up, Kevin,” Connor said softly, finally sitting up to find Kevin’s sleep pants stained. “Oops.”

Undoing his pants’ button, Kevin pulled out his dick to show the soon shocked Connor. The slickness was from lubricant, either human or otherworldly. “This wasn’t just a dream, Connor! We had sex.”

Connor pulled off his shirt, using it to wipe Kevin clean. He noticed the tensing, and grew embarrassed when he pulled away the fabric to find Kevin getting hard again. “Please don’t kick me out, Kevin. I’ll do anything!” He broke into tears, wondering if Kevin really could be that upset at him.

Before Connor could position himself completely on his knees, Kevin put his cock away, scared of cumming too much in one day that he’d never want to do anything else.

Kevin assumed Connor was getting some sort of sexual power over him. He looked at Connor’s nipples, wondering if even his voice did something to Connor. “I’m not angry, but... are you still horny?”

Connor recoiled slightly, hiding his pecks behind his hands and looking down, “I can’t believe I let myself think we could be normal.”

“Of course not,” Kevin retorted, finding Connor looking more hurt than expected.

Connor’s cellphone rang in another room before Kevin could change his reply, making Connor get up and go that way, bringing his normal outfit on his body in the form of smoke.

He picked up the phone, answering it curiously, “Elder Thomas, I told you to turn it off.”

“Oh, well, how do you ‘turn off’ a fire?”


	3. Ebbed

Crawling through the wreckage on his knees, Elder Thomas threw his phone to safety on the snow before continuing out himself.

“You’re lucky you weren’t badly hurt, young man,” an officer chided, fixing the hat that sat so it covered his eyes. He continued watching Thomas crawl towards his phone. “But why did you start the fire?”

“We didn’t start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning,” Elder Thomas replied, smirking like he was being clever.

Connor pushed past the cop, hardly remembering to hold in his strength that threw the man to the ground. “Elder Thomas, you better have a good explanation.”

“I don’t know! One minute I was blocking people telling me Pop-Tarts were gross, the next I’m standing with a lit Book of Mormon, burning this place down!”

Connor pulled Thomas up before he reached his phone, moving him off to the side of the scene, “You’re insane! What if something happened to you?”

Elder Thomas watched as Connor’s eyes grew red, shaking his head and finding they were human again. “I... I’m fine.”

“Good! Because if I find out you were messing around with fire, I’ll kick your behind!”

The policeman sighed and picked up Elder Thomas’ phone, slipping it into a plastic bag.

Elder Thomas rushed over when he sensed his cell being handled by another, “Come on, it’s not that serious! It was just an accident.”

“So, you’ll come by and pick up your phone once we’re done.” The man gave Thomas a smile, “Assuming you aren’t guilty, there won’t be any evidence for me to find on there.” He smirked at Connor until they locked eyes, walking off and fixing his winter hat down over his eyes once again.

Connor had to hold Elder Thomas back from rushing forward for his phone. “It’ll be okay, Elder Thomas! God won’t set you up!”

“You’re an idiot if you think there’s a God after that! He took my new phone!” Thomas shoved Connor away once the police officer walked off with his property.

“You’re lucky he didn’t bring you in for questioning!” Connor shot back, soon freezing in place and thinking about it. “Steve...” He breathed, stuck wondering what that meant for the town.

Elder Thomas pouted, crossing his arms and blushing as he looked down, “I had a porn tab open...” He grew nervous under Connor’s sudden stare. “Fine; a lot of porn tabs.”

Taking off his winter coat, he put it over Elder Thomas so he’d stop shaking. He didn’t mind his thin white shirt showed he wore no garments. “Come on. You’ll need to get out of here before you’re seen by the reporters.”

Elder Thomas huffed, ready to argue why Connor wouldn’t go with him, but he turned just in time to see Connor rushing into the fire that still blazed towards the backroom.

Connor found the podium torn down in half by claw marks, narrowing his eyes at the sight. “Steve,” he said normally, looking around. “Steve, I know you didn’t leave.” He backed up against a smoldered pew, wondering how fast a heart in his chest would’ve went.

Feeling a hand grab his wrist, Connor turned a punched a man in the face. He gasped, covering his mouth in embarrassment, “All-American prophet Joseph Smith?” He giggled slightly, helping Joseph up, “You scared me; you aren’t supposed to show up yet.”

“I’ll say,” Joseph muttered, feeling his jaw and wincing. “I suppose that means I should leave.”

Connor had to take off his shirt, finding holes and burns in the fabric. He frowned when he noticed the prophet staring at his hips a little too long. “Get out!” He demanded, embarrassed and shoving him away with his smoldered shirt in Joseph’s face.

“If you didn’t push men away, you would be happier.”

Connor spun around, ready to attack again. “I didn’t take you for the jealous type,” he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Steve crushed an angel figure in his hand, “And I didn’t take you for a whore who went as low as growing attached to a mortal. I guess that’s what makes you a horrible succubus, doesn’t it?”  
-  
Kevin took a step back at seeing Arnold at his front door, running a hand through his hair slowly, “Hey, Arnold, they let you out of holding?”

“Could you believe I was even arrested for starting a cult in Africa? You’d think I’d be under the radar.” Stepping into the house, Arnold held out his hand to show off a sparkly sharp nail, “I found this outside! Isn’t it neat?”

Wondering how Arnold didn’t even bother explaining himself, Kevin sighed and showed him in to the couch. Seeing the white stains he had yet to remove, he sat directly over them to hide them, “That is pretty weird.”

Sniffing the air, Arnold gasped and laughed, “It smells like Africa in here right now!” He folded his hands over his lap as Kevin freaked out and looked around.

Kevin grew quiet, then narrowed his eyes slightly, “Do you know something?”

“Know what?” Arnold whispered, leaning in and showing his teeth in a smile.

“Never mind,” Kevin sighed, leaning back on the couch cushion.

“Kevin,” Arnold drew out, again offering the nail, noticing Kevin try to subtly flick it into a corner of the room, “why are you even bothering with Elder McKinley? It’s obvious he’s using you.” He smiled gently, looking between them to a white stain Kevin didn’t originally see over the couch, “Don’t you think?”

Arnold had a knack for switching personalities on a dime, so Kevin didn’t know what to think. He just gave an awkward laugh, “We’ve barely even held hands; we have yet to be serious.”

Arnold sighed, shuffling his feet slightly. “I just wanted to be able to warn you before... well...” He got up, starting for the door. “You’ll see.”

Kevin quirked a brow, only getting up himself when Arnold stopped to wipe dust off the wall near the door. “What is that?”

“What is what, buddy?” Arnold chirped, smiling and looking back at Kevin. He rubbed his fingers together, letting the glittery pink dust get all over the floor. “Just wondering why he’s protecting you with cheap tricks, when it’s just so easy to be in this house, is all.”

Kevin rushed to the door, knocking into Connor as he arrived in the doorway suddenly. “God,” he groaned, letting himself get used to the feel of the floor.

“Don’t say that,” Connor huffed, although he frowned in worry at Kevin growing wary of him. “I’m sorry I came without warning.”

“I should be saying that to you, shouldn’t I?” Kevin chuckled, trying to put a smile on Connor’s face.

The halfway attempt was good enough for Kevin, who soon pinned Connor against the dusty wall. “Who’s that for?” He asked, brushing his lips over Connor’s.

“It’s for Steve,” Connor gasped out, flinching out of bashfulness when he found Kevin rubbing up against him so boldly.

“Oh,” Kevin replied, reaching his hand over Connor’s chest to touch him over his changed shirt. “You went around outside so poorly dressed for winter? That’s not how humans work.”

Connor moaned when Kevin found his nipples were a weaker point on his body, “Kevin...”

Leaning down, Kevin sucked where he knew the nipples were, leaving wet circles for Connor to whimper over. He blew on them, standing back up. “Why are you so shy? It’s obvious you and Steve were close.”

“Not like this,” Connor sighed, gripping Kevin’s hair and scraping his scalp with long nails. “He never wanted love; just sex.” Shifting slightly so his slacks undid themselves and slid down, Connor smiled at his own eagerness to have sex, “Maybe we were too alike to work.”

“I think you want love, but something’s holding you back,” Kevin tried, petting Connor’s back, slowly making his way down to the tail.

Once Kevin was touching his tail, Connor shut his eyes and moaned helplessly. “I don’t... I’m a whore.”

“You do,” Kevin breathed, kissing into Connor’s neck as he stroked the wagging tail. “But you’re just too much of a pervert to realize it at times.”

When the tail whipped up and at Kevin’s face, he figured he’d need nicer words to say to a demon who was his boyfriend.


	4. Loverboy

Connor kissed Kevin down his chest as he started kneeling in the shower. His tail twitched, making him giggle at Kevin’s flinch. “Sorry,” Connor lied, not minding how on edge his boyfriend was.

Rubbing the growing cock in his hands, Connor licked his lips. Glancing over, he noticed the shadow behind the curtain, growing upset at getting an audience.

Elder Thomas shouted as he was sent backwards with a burst of air. His Pop-Tarts clattered to the ground.

His eyes widened when he was suddenly out in the hallways, and he saw the door slammed and locked by itself. “I just wanted to know what the WiFi password was.”

Connor growled, wrapping his tail around the base of Kevin’s penis. “You’re mine.”

Kevin wasn’t familiar with someone being so possessive of him. He couldn’t help but enjoy it somehow. Kevin grunted, and let his eyes close at Connor running his long tongue in the slit of his cock. “Connor,” he got out.

“Say my human name, Kevin. It makes me feel good.” Connor let Kevin’s cock get buried down his throat to the hilt.

_“Are you really going to let that succubus have what he wants? That just gives him the energy he’s taking from you.”_

Kevin panted, looking around before seeing Connor bobbing his head happily. He moaned around the cock, giving off slight gags to make Kevin believe he was less skilled at blowjobs.

_“He’s a liar, Kevin. He doesn’t love you, or anyone besides himself. It’s so obvious, and yet you let him stay here and trick you.”_

“He’s not tricking me,” Kevin grunted to himself, barely noticing Connor come back up to try and comfortingly stroke at his cheek. “What’s going on? I can’t really get off to this...”

Connor laid himself against Kevin as the last of the soap floated down their bodies and into the drain. “I see your doubt has come back again, hasn’t it? Is it the first time you’ve tried to push me away?”

“I really hear a voice, and...” Kevin trailed off as Connor decided it was best to get out of the shower.

Connor naturally dried with his body heat, but Kevin dripped all over the floor as he was brought into the bedroom. “Are you not freaked out by all of this?”

“I love you, Kevin Price. That’s all that matters. I will love you until you die, and never get over you.” Connor looked back to Kevin and smiled, “And that’s that.”

“Do you know when that is?” Kevin asked, amused. His smile left when Connor looked back forward quietly. “Oh.”  
-  
“This is so funny, oh my gosh,” Elder Thomas cackled, eating the popcorn from Kevin’s bowl soon enough. “Where did Connor go? It’s like he’s some demon, crawling all over the place.”

Kevin cleared his throat, looking at Thomas, “Do you even have a first name?”

“I said barely anything in the play; do you think I’d be given a name?” Giggling, Elder Thomas scooted close and laid against Kevin’s body, “Isn’t this nice?”

Kevin blushed slightly, thinking about when Connor leaned against him earlier. There was no tail tickling around his balls this time, nor was it even Connor, so Kevin reminded himself of that and tried to scoot away from Elder Thomas, “I have a boyfriend.”

“Don’t they all?” Elder Thomas mumbled. He only moved as far away as possible when he noticed a dark figure in the corner. “Jesus, what is that?”

Kevin looked where Elder Thomas did, surprised that he was so desirable that Connor would try to intimidate a fellow elder. “Connor, knock it off,” he tried, unsure what affect that would have.

The creature’s hand came out, while he growled and flexed his claws. He ignored Kevin, making a motion that showed he would be willing to crush his competition.

“Well, I’m not sure I want to be in this story much longer, so I’m going down to the police station to grab my phone.” Elder Thomas smirked to himself, moving to grab Kevin’s face to kiss him roughly.

Thomas left the house, humming as he left Kevin to a jealous demon. He didn’t look where he was going, shouting when his ankle was grabbed and dragged into the nearby bushes.

“Kevin Price, what were you thinking? He’s clearly making advances, and you’ll be fooled into thinking you belong with him!” Connor returned to an attractive human form, sitting suddenly where Elder Thomas did. “Or, has that been what you wanted all along? An easy target?” His clothes melted down to leather shorts as he laid against the back of the couch. “I’ll be whatever you want, Kevin.”

Not knowing how to respond besides eventually going to find Elder Thomas to apologize, Kevin gave a weak smile, “You can be whatever you want, Connor. I don’t even care if you want to be a freaky demon that’s going to kill me someday.”

Connor looked shocked, glancing at their hands being so close together. His sharp nails dug into the fabric beneath as he replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kevin grabbed Connor’s hand, holding it up to inspect dried red encrusted over them. “I know what a succubus is, Connor. I’m coming to realize that loving you is going to be a full responsibility, and the last thing I do.”


	5. Sincerity

“I don’t know if I’ve always been like this,” Connor sighed, resting himself up against Kevin as the man tried to sleep.

“Could you wonder that somewhere else right now? Humans need to sleep.” Kevin got in a quick grab of Connor’s tight ass before slipping under the covers to try and dissuade Connor from continuing his chatter.

Pouting slightly, Connor got up and out of bed, “Fine, then.” He moseyed his way into the kitchen, trying to make himself a snack.

Deciding that milk might calm his hunger, Connor only reached the counter to reach for a glass when he felt invisible hands on his body. “Are you sure, Kevin? I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Connor didn’t fight his arms being held behind his back, smiling to himself, “You’re being so creative today.” He gasped when his shorts were yanked aside, exposing his asshole while a leg kicked open his stance to be more vulnerable. “Kevin...”

Slicked fingers inserted themselves until Connor grew convinced he’d have to take a whole fist. Not that he’d mind, but Kevin never seemed adventurous with sex.

Instead, Kevin’s invisible fingers pulled out so the tip of his penis pressed against Connor’s entrance.

“Don’t worry, I want it,” Connor breathed, making a show of flipping his hair to the empty air behind him.

When the forces went away, Connor just stayed in position. He knew he wasn’t about to have any white substances in his body that night.  
-  
“So,” Steve Blade smirked as he pressed the missionary face first into the hotel bed, “you thought you were wanted around here?”

The young man blushed when his top layers were ripped open, exposing his back to Steve’s wandering fingers and claws, “I... I don’t know. I was stationed here, and I...”

“Oh, you don’t really believe in the Book of Mormon, do you?” Steve pretended to sound shocked, his leather outfit squeaking as he moved to have his legs straddle around the missionary’s, but the fact the garments could tear proved how strong a Mormon’s faith was. “I can still make use of your semen, but a believer would be so much more fun to taint.”

Having his lower body exposed to the incubus made the man pant and try to hide his face in the pillow. “What are you going to do to me?” His embarrassment at being hard made him shiver.

“I don’t know. I might destroy this little ass right now. I might wait for your buddy to come here to join us.” Moving down to rest his weight down over the missionary, Steve breathed into the red ear before he licked at it. “Mm, if he’s a true believer I just might make him fuck the shit out of you while I watch. Your essences must be sweet like virgins, even after your first times.”

A chair moving slightly had the missionary look up and behind him, his eyes widening at Elder Thomas being bound in just his garments. “Elder Thomas, I’m sorry you’ll have to see this.”

Steve moved the shredded garment up to kiss and lick down the quaking back, growling as he had much more eager prey once his wet muscle reached the ass.

Steve glanced over when the companion walked in, smirking slowly the best he could as he ate out who quickly turned out to be loud and whorish.

“What are you?” Grocery bags fell to the ground as the missionary backed away as his shirt was torn open some quick motion.

Steve moved up on his knees, growing excited at the perfectly intact top garment. “A fake, and a believer? I’m spoiled, aren’t I?”  
-  
Connor held his mouth to hide his cries as Kevin sucked his cock in the parking lot of the church. He let Kevin squeeze at his sensitive cheeks, trying not to thrust too hard forward.

“It was a hard sermon to get through today, wasn’t it?” One of Connor’s friends asked, none the wiser to what Connor’s lower body was hiding behind the car Kevin parked.

Kevin didn’t have to wait much longer, and smiled as he pulled back. He had a rough time swallowing, but the look on Connor’s face made it worth it. “You like that?”

Connor pulled up the bottom garments that burned away at his human form, hiding the bluish-purple skin that showed through under his nice slacks. “It was okay, but... why here?” His cheeks were flushed as he did his best to calm down. He was more shocked he wasn’t the one on his knees for once.

“I just want to do something fun with you,” Kevin chuckled, moving to get in the driver’s seat. He knew he was hard, but Connor wasn’t going to get it.

Not yet.  
-  
Police found a man walking around in his garments by the side of the road. Kevin had hoped it was Elder Thomas, but it was another elder entirely.

Elder Parker had been ambushed on his way to church, and left no way to bike back home. He had come down with Elder Stone, but when they asked what happened to the man, he froze up.

“He was taken,” Parker, covered in a blanket that hardly covered the ripped garments and white stains, said. His lips grew thin as he shook, “He was taken, and all I did was run.”

“I don’t blame you,” the policeman tried, tapping his fingers on the table. “You have to tell us what you know. This has been happening too much.”

Parker’s eyes grew red as he grew tearful, “I couldn’t! I just want some time to myself.”

Rubbing his face, the police officer eventually nodded and stood up, “If you say so.” He turned away, clearly uncomfortable with crying witnesses.

Elder Parker smiled, his tail coming up to grab at the gun on the man’s belt. It accidentally brushed the policeman’s thigh, which he didn’t immediately pull away. “Oh dear, I forgot to mention...” Steve’s teeth showed through the once trembling lips, “...I’m missing, too. I’ll tell you which street corner this body’s at, for a price.”

Connor sat up from resting his head on Kevin’s lap, “San Diego.”

Kevin tore his eyes away from the television, pausing it without much worry, “San Diego? You want to hear that song again?”

“Kevin, Elder Thomas is in trouble. He can’t be missing much longer, or...” Connor calmed slightly, looking at Kevin’s face.

Connor’s eyes softened when he noticed Kevin’s cheeks were more sunken than usual. “Maybe I have to do this myself.” He got up, leaning in to kiss Kevin.

Before their lips met, Connor pulled away, walking off as he shook off the feelings of guilt. He was a horrid succubus for getting emotional over a boyfriend.


	6. Replaced

Connor slowly slid his button-up shirt off, glancing back at the mirror on the closet door. “You’re hardly a Mormon, so why bother?” He breathed, his shirt falling to the floor behind his feet.

Turning towards the mirror, the claws grew darker when Connor grew less positive about his human appearance.

He screamed when his bare skin hit the garments, throwing them off of him and kneeling down to try and catch his breath. The deep and ragged noises were unfamiliar in months, but Connor knew only he could be so weak.

“Are you alright?” Kevin burst through his bedroom door, not thinking. He barely froze when he saw Connor in his mostly demonic form.

Connor held out a hand, his tail lashing dangerously, “Stay... stay away, Kevin. I’m not...” His face only just kept humanity by attempting to keep his pupils from becoming slits. He already felt so embarrassed and hideous.

Dropping himself down beside Connor, Kevin leaned in to kiss Connor’s cheek despite the weak-willed shoved he received. “It’s okay, Connor. I’ll get you new garments, if that’s what your upset about.”

The garments looked just fine, but Connor understood what Kevin meant, “You think it’s the fabric?”

“It has to be. You’re the most Mormon person I’ve ever met.”

“Person?” Connor turned away, trying not to let Kevin see how much he began to cry. He held Kevin’s arms to his torso, smiling until he felt Connor pass out while being exposed to Connor’s actual body for too long.

Connor prepared himself for if Kevin ended up never waking up again.  
-  
Steve Blade kicked Elder Thomas’ chair back to see how much the man would squirm. He cut open the gag with a throw of his hand to see what he’d hear.

“Could you tie me to something more comfortable? All I get to sit in are chairs.”

Steve had nearly forgotten how annoying Elder Thomas was. He undid all the binds, moving to stand directly over where the Thomas had fallen over. “Sit up.”

Elder Thomas scoffed, wobbling around on his legs. He dropped before the couch, coughing slightly at the impact against his torso. He smirked when Steve’s crotch was right in his face. “Getting right to the point, Steve Blade?”

“When your essence is gone, I’ll make sure you’re properly disposed of,” Steve warned, grabbing Thomas by the hair to grind his crotch in the Mormon’s face. “You could at least pretend to hate attention from a demon.”

“I didn’t suck every teacher this semester to pass my classes, you know. I just like how easy guys are to stand when you’re choking ‘em down.” Elder Thomas had been tempted to drop out, but he was sure being a hostage for an incubus made him absent enough the job was already done.

Steve didn’t put himself in the same category as the mortal men. He closed his eyes and imagined a more satisfying whore.

Connor’s eyes were then looking up at him, tears streaming down his face as he begged for forgiveness by using his body.

“Good boy,” Steve grumbled to himself, yanking at Elder Thomas’ hair until he had to remember his strength was too much for a human.

Steve dropped the hairs and opened his eyes, his fantasy gone. It caused him to grab Elder Thomas’ head and pound inside. “No more useful to society than when you were a missionary, I see.”  
-  
_The water didn’t soothe the demon as he crawled onto shore. He remembered the human form he had practiced as a man came up to him._

_“You’re quite the swimmer to get on shore like that. Can you stand?” The local asked, his eyes even smiling._

_Being led to the cottage, the succubus accepted he may never find America, the land that began Mormonism. That he’d fail his mission, and be stuck on the earth forever._

_Watching the man making something in a pot over the stove, the demon sat up straight without thinking about looking more pained as a human would. “Why did you help me, mortal?” He spoke accusingly. “Does my body arouse you into doing so?”_

_“You talk all fancy, but you’re hardly a Brit from the sound of it. More like a poof.” Clearly amused, the man moved to stand before his guest. “That makes two of us, doesn’t it? I’m Connor McKinley; the Irish fairy on the deserted side of town.”_

_Staring at the outstretched hand, the succubus brought out his own fingers, tracing a nail along the soft palm. “Do you know about Mormons? Are you a Mormon?”_

_“Am I a-?” Connor threw back his head and laughed, dropping down beside the succubus, “No way. We aren’t welcome there. Don’t even bother.”_

_“Surely they believe in more than hating certain pleasures?” The demon tried, his teeth flashing in a sharp fashion._

_“Maybe. Something about white natives, and a bunch of wives. Don’t really know. I was planning on using a book I got from some cute guys to hold my songs in the pages.” Connor pointed to the coffee table, “Help yourself, friend.”_

_They both reached forward at the same time, clearly making an excuse to be close to one another._

_Connor gasped when he was brushed over his crotch by a tail. “What in the hell is that?” He wondered, twitching in wonder as it opened his pants and made him exposed to the demon’s seductive stare._

_Connor’s pupils dilated, and he spread his legs more as the tail pumped his cock. “Guess I get a reward before I go to hell, huh?”_

_Shoving Connor onto his back, the demon crawled over him and kissed his roughly, using his hands to rip open the nice shirt. “You could say this is a parting gift.” He noticed the wallet, pulling it out and spying how much money was in it._

_Connor hadn’t realized he closed his eyes. They opened to see his guest soon looked exactly like him. “Wasted my time being an Atheist...”_

_“Your name isn’t my favorite, but more more human than mine.” Grasping his current victim by the head, the demon indulged in essence that would get him all the way to America without needing a stop for another man._

Kevin awoke to his face being pet by a clawed hand, shouting and rolling to fall from his bed. “You killed him! Get out!” He grew paranoid, suddenly only seeing murder as intent from Connor.

“Kevin, who did I kill?” Connor crawled, looking over the side of the bed in an oversized shirt that barely covered his backside as he leaned in.

“You killed C... Someone.” Trying to ignore how cute Connor was, Kevin shook his head, “Just go. I’m not going to let you stay here anymore. Not after seeing...”

“Seeing what?” Connor tilted his head.

“The real Connor die!” Kevin snapped, scooting back until he hit a wall to be away from Connor. “Just go. You can’t kill me anymore; you’ve done enough to people.”

“But you called me a person,” Connor breathed, unsure what Kevin was getting at. “Kevin, please, I really came up with this name because of-“

Dodging Kevin throwing a shoe at him, Connor tried to walk towards Kevin to show he still didn’t mind the anger. “You don’t understand. Connor is alri-“

“You’re not a person, Connor! I was just being nice. I only let you nearly kill me because I thought it would be He right thing, but I was wrong.”

Connor burst from the house, wearing nothing but the shirt. He dropped into the grass and cried, curling up in the fetal position.

He looked up when two strong legs stood before him. Sniffing and wiping his eyes, Connor’s vision grew clear enough to see who he thought it was.

Grasping the rough hand, Connor stood up and clung to the incubus as he hiccuped out sobs.

“Do you still need to go to San Diego? I hear it’s nicer than Ireland.”

“What did you do?” Connor dragged nails down Steve’s back until he earned a growl.

Steve smirked, kissing into Connor’s neck as Kevin looked with anger from his bedroom window at being tricked. “Just proving only I can truly love you.”


End file.
